


Taken

by FallenFurther



Series: FabFiveFebruary2020 [4]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Broken Bones, Gen, Hurt, Kidnapping, Memory Loss, References to Thunderbirds, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22945198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenFurther/pseuds/FallenFurther
Summary: Written for @gumnut's FabFiveFeb challenge.Scott's rescue goes wrong. (There's a theme happening with this challenge.)Prompts: glow, “What do you mean?” and crease.
Series: FabFiveFebruary2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627462
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Taken

Scott's eyes opened slowly as he raised his head off the ground. The world around him was lit by the eerie green glow of emergency lighting. He winced as he lifted his head further from the floor. Pain pulsed through his head and he took a sharp intake of breath. The blaring alarm was not helping. In the green light, Scott could make out the metal work around him, including the snapped broken panels of walkway he had landed on. This place really needed to be shut down. It was old and not fit for purpose. He’d make sure to tip off the inspectors if nothing is done after the rescue. Scott's sluggish brain suddenly grasped the situation. Where were the people he was rescuing? Did they get out? Had he even gotten to them? Were they still trapped? Scott put his hand to his head as he tried to remember. His gloved fingers sent more pain though his skull as they touched something sticky. Great, a head injury. How had he got it? And where was his helmet? He tried to think back. He remembered John calling him, saying there was a factory, or was it a refinery, that needed evacuating? Scott remembered launching One but after that....

Scott pushed himself up and tried to stand, only to fall down when an agonising pain shot up his leg. His head was spinning, and he took deep breaths. Tentatively, he touched his leg. The pain was still there and still strong. He feared it might be broken. He looked around and fought the urge to throw up. His eyes rested on the exit sign and he carefully turned his body towards it. Being very careful of his leg he inched closer and closer to the exit. Something felt very wrong and he had to get out. Scott's focus was entirely on crawling, so he was startled when hands grabbed him from either side and pulled him up.

****

"What do you mean? He has to be in there."

John's voice was tense over the comm and his holographic form didn't look much better. They had lost Scott before, their older brother always one for pushing himself further than he should, however he normally responded when called. This time the line had gone dead. What worried Virgil more was that Scott hadn't moved in hours. They had had to wait to get into the facility as the GDF wanted to make sure it was secure. It turns out they have an invested interest in this place. Virgil had dropped a reluctant Gordon off to rescue a stranded pleasure boat during the wait. Now Virgil was standing in the room and John was adamant their brother was in it with him. 

"There is no one in the room, John."

"Virgil, you are right on top of him."

The schematics that replaced John did indeed show Virgil was on top of Scott. So, where was he? Everyone else in the building had gotten out to safety. All but their brother, their commander. 

"I'll have a look around, John. See if there's any clues to where he might be."

Virgil looked around the messy staff room come changing area. There was food wrappers and personal items here and there. He walked over to the desks and looked at the papers and pads on them. The pads were password protected. He checked the drawers, nothing. He headed over to the sofa area and stood over the chest that was being used as a table. There was a used mug on it. Virgil placed the mug on the floor. The chest was large. Not large enough for Scott to hide in but could still fit a person in if.... Virgil shook his head not wanting to go down that road. He opened the chest and his heart dropped. In the chest was a complete International Rescue uniform; boots, baldric and comm included. Scott’s uniform. The grey baldric lying at the bottom underneath the blood smeared suit. Virgil's fingers trembled slightly as he lifted the wrist comm from the box. His brow creased, emphasising the small scar that cut through his eyebrow. He tapped Scott's comm.

"John, we have a situation."


End file.
